


peace of heart

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Protective Parents, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: It's one of the hardest thing you will ever experience, watching your child leave home and go into the unknown.
Series: Quarantink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	peace of heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: Anshin (安心 lit. peaceful heart)
> 
> I had no idea what to write for this prompt at first, but since I have Javi feels basically 24/7, I came up with this little thing!

It's one of the hardest thing you will ever experience, watching your child leave home and go into the unknown.

And even though you know it's right, you know that he deserves that chance to follow his dreams and opportunities- even if you doubt sometimes, when you look at your son and realize that he's still a child, too young to be out there on his own. But you also know it's necessary, so you work overtime and buy a plane ticket, and try not to show how anxious you are when you hug him at the airport.

It's harder than you thought it would be, and when he finally comes back home it takes him time to smile as bright as before. He's scared about the future, and so are you, but at least he is close and you don't spend sleepless nights on wondering if he's warm and healthy.

And then he leaves again, and you pray that this time it would be different.

And it is.

"Don't worry." the man with the kindest of eyes says, shaking your hand with a honest smile "I will take care of him."

And this time, your heart is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
